One More Night
by allienicole16
Summary: Bella and Edward have a horrible relationship. He screams, she screams, they throw things, doors get slammed. Just all around bad. Finally, they've just had it and they both decide just one more night. But he's said this thousands of times before. Can he actually do it this time? It's based on the Maroon 5 song of the same name.
1. Hey there

**Well hello there everyone! Welcome to the September Drabble war. It's something that I have been wanting to do for sometime and since my birthday happens to be sept 22nd I thought why not do this a birthday gift for those who have been reading and sticking by my side for a while now. So with that being said this story is something that suddenly came to me one day while driving home from work. It's shorter than anything else I've written simply because I dont want it to be too long and drawn out. On top of that their is a sequel. But i'm saving that for something special.  
**

**Enjoy and as always please let me know what you're thinking.  
**

**This piece was beta'd by the lovely bnjwl who i cant believe actually agreed to help me at the last minute. she's amazing!**

* * *

**This month's drabblers are:  
**

**bnjwl Title: Every Other Weekend** **Summary:** Bella and Edward married right out of high school and had their son, Drew. Several years and another baby later, she feels unloved, under appreciated and asks him to change. When he doesn't she divorces him. This is her struggle to see each him every other weekend when the feelings are still there for him. Does she put herself out there and tell him when it looks like he has moved on? Will the twists and turns of life bring them back together? If so, will it just be as partners in parenting or will it be as a true couple in love?

**Allienicole16** **Title:** One More Night **Summary:** Bella and Edward have a horrible relationship. He screams, she screams, they throw things, doors get slammed. Just all around bad. Finally, they've just had it and they both decide just one more night. But he's said this thousands of times before. Can he actually do it this time? It's based on the Maroon 5 song of the same name.

**WhiteWolfLegend** **Title:**The Miracle on Green Mile **Summary:** Bella is the first ever woman in charge for what she does, the head officer on the Green Mile, Death Row. When a certain Emmett McCarty comes to her row, things change and her outlook on life will never be the same.

**Quietdrabble** Title: The Body Artist **Summary**: Seduction and sex mingle with art and emotions, causing a potential scandal of mass proportions to ensue. Edward is a New York artist, and Isabella is an enigma that changes everything.

**Ana Fluttersby **The Strength of Destiny **Summary:** They have met and have had sex on multiple occasions, but they don't know each other's names or contact information. They are leaving it to chance.

**TwiLighT7242** **Title: **How to Attain Perfect Happiness **Summary:** 25-year-old writer Bella decides to take a break from her career by flying to a country she's never been to, a few more weeks earlier than her bride-to-be best friend, Alice, expects her to arrive. But, tell me, how can a person enjoy her vacation when she gets stuck with a very big BLAST from the past, and gets bombarded with wedding plans and errands? Will she survive?


	2. Chapter 1

**And it starts...**

* * *

**One More Night**

"You are such a fucking waste of space! I have no idea why I put up with you!" She screamed as she slammed her empty glass down.

"Well that makes two of us bitch." I snarl, hate and anger oozing from my very being.

Before I can even blink she's across from me and it takes a second for me to realize what she's about to do.

I grab her closed fist before it can ever touch me and squeeze.

It's not enough pressure to hurt her but it's enough to make her realize I'm not fucking around.

"Hitting again Isabella?"

She yanks her arms away and her knee quickly makes contact with my balls.

"Something like that." She smiles before moving past me to the bar.


	3. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

* * *

I groan and force myself to stand up.

"Isabella we need to stop doing this shit!" I yell, half out of pain the other half out of anger as she pours herself another scotch.

"If you'd stop fucking around on me we'd be just fine." She raises the glass to her ruby red lips and it's like I'm being sucked into a vortex.

"Isabella," I whisper as she lowers the glass.

"Was she good Edward?"

I look down and shake my head because I know I cant lie to Isabella. She already knows the truth anyway.

She's the best I've ever had.


	4. Chapter 3

**Nothing is owned by me **

* * *

"Damn right she wasn't." Isabella says before she moves towards me.

She cups my chin in her hand and raises my eyes to hers.

"And if you ever expect to get any of this pussy again you better be a good fucking boy."

She slaps me hard across the face.

I know at this point she's basically telling me to go, but I cant find it in myself to walk away.

I move behind her, pushing until her front is against the bar and her ass is against my dick.

"You feel that slut?" I snarl in her ear the way I know she loves, "I will take what I want because we both know you cant say no."


	5. Chapter 4

**These two...i do not own**

* * *

She doesn't say anything, but her breathing tells me all I need to know. She's mad and horny, which is usually bad for me but tonight I don't give a fuck.

"Edward," She whispers as her hands slide up my legs.

"Yes slut?"

"Get the fuck out."

I pull back, completely surprised by the turn of events.

She pushes off the bar and turns to me.

"You heard me, get out!"

"But Isabella-"

"I'm not fucking you after you've been with the slut."

She pushes me back towards the door.

"Whatever fuck this shit."

I stalk out towards my car as she yells behind me.

"Stay gone until I say otherwise and keep it in your pants."


	6. Chapter 5

**Yeah I dont own Jasper or Emmett either but I'd love to have me some Jackson. **

* * *

It takes three days for her to call me and an hour for me to realize it's a trap.

"Emmett," I say as I shake hands with the bulky muscle of a man waiting for me, "How you been?"

He smiles and laughs.

"Ah same old same old."

"Rosie got you baby sitting me for Bella?"

"No dude I'm in the doghouse again."

"Wait what'd you do?"

"Chelsea, the pretty little assistant or rather ex assistant at this point."

"Shit dude,"

"Yeah, so you in trouble too?"

"Yeah pretty much man."

"What'd you do?"

"Remember that girl I did that fairy tale move with?"

"Kirsten, no wait Chrissy?"

"Close Christina, anyway yeah I'm not even sure how it-"

"We all know how it happened Edward, the point is making sure it doesn't happen again."

Edward and Emmett turned to find Jasper Whitlock standing in front of them.

"Man, they sent you." Emmett whined as Jasper glared at him.

"I don't want to be here, but thanks to you I am now Rosalie's new P.A. on top of Bella's. So that's for that."

Emmett cringed and I laughed.

"So Em you going to try to tap this one too?"

"Fuck you dude!" He yelled before smacking me in the shoulder.

"Knock it off. Look I know you two don't want to be here as much as I don't want to be so lets just get this over with."

Emmett nodded and started walking towards the doors but I was completely confused.

"What's wrong Edward?" jasper asked.

"Why are we here?"

I pointed up towards the sign and he laughed.

"Well Rosalie gave Bella a good idea on how to keep you from straying again."

"What is she making me do?" I asked though I already knew what he was going to say.

"She's going get her mark on you."


	7. Chapter 6

**Morning everyone. How are things? Very happy with the response to this. It's making me giggle. Are you guys checking out the other drabbles for this month. They're quite good. Really I'm already addicted to them. So go read! lol. I'll be updating with two this morning and three tonight. I will be finishing tomorrow however it might be unbeta'd depending on how things go today. Promised my daughter we'd spend the day together. Thanks for the love everyone! Keep it coming!**

* * *

"She's going to mark me?" I ask even though I know exactly what he means.

"Rose gave her the idea. Apparently she does this with Emmett every time."

Emmett walked over and held his hand up.

"No, not EVERY time. Just when I do something REALLY bad."

He's smiling so big that I'm beginning to wonder if he doesn't like this sort of punishment.

"Emmett do you enjoy this?" I ask.

"Hell yeah. It turns Rosie on too. Just seeing her marks on my body makes her go crazy."

I cringe and walk inside the building, Jasper following quietly behind me.

"What does she want me to get?" Afraid of what the answer might be.

"Something simple and tasteful." Jasper says as he digs in the messenger bag hanging off his shoulder.

He pulls out a simple drawing and hands it to me.

It's nothing really flashy or horrible really. I actually like the design.

It's a simple letter B but it looks like vines from a rose.

"She wanted something tasteful that you'd be able to hide easily or write off as something else." Jasper says as he takes the paper back.

I nod before he walks away.

If this is what Isabella wants then so be it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay explaining mark real quick, she wants him to have something he'd have to explain to a lover that would make him think of her and go well yeah probably shouldnt do this. **

* * *

We've decided to put the tattoo on back right over my left shoulder blade.

I know it's a place I can cover up easily, so I don't have to give explanations all the time.

I feel the prick of the needle as the tattoo artist Rose hired gets to work and soon my mind is wandering.

I can't help but remember the day this all started and what led me to this point in my life.

Three years ago I was nothing but a struggling model that only managed to land the odd job here and there. When I wasn't trying to make it in the modeling world I was auditioning for different plays around LA.

I had only managed to land a few roles when she walked into my life.

She told me that she saw nothing but potential in me and was going to guide me to the career I deserved.

Isabella helped me find myself.

With her gentle hand and guidance she helped me land roles I otherwise never would have known about.

She helped me realize that modeling was something I didn't want to commit to and that acting was my true passion.


	9. Chapter 8

**Enjoy memory lane**

* * *

At first everything was completely professional.

She would help me go over lines for auditions and she'd even drag me along to big Hollywood parties so other directors could see my face.

She was amazing.

And it was through all of this that I got to see a side of Isabella that no many people got to see.

I saw her compassion and generosity.

I saw her kindness and sincerity.

And most of all I saw a sexiness that I'd never seen in another woman my entire life.

The way she moved drew me to her.

The way she smiled made me want to draw her into my arms and never let go.

It wasn't until a year and half into our friendship that I realized I was falling for her.

I didn't even see it happening but apparently everyone else did.

Her friends and confidants saw the feelings I was developing for her and warned me away.

They told me horrors stories of loves gone wrong in Isabella's life.

They told me that the girl I'd gotten to know was not who she always was.

They told me to ignore the feelings and just keep things platonic between us.

I ignored their warnings and their pleas.

I knew that I wanted her.

In fact I craved it.

I just didn't know at the time that she did as well.


	10. Chapter 9

** Okay i'm finding this is the common response from all of you. You all hate Edward! Please dont. It's really not his fault. He didnt really...n/m you'll see.**

**The affair begins...**

* * *

Our affair started one night after the premiere of my first big movie.

I'd done a period piece with an actress who was just starting to get the recognition that she deserved.

Isabella had thought that getting in with an actress who was just starting to become a big name would be good for me in the future.

And, because she'd never once steered me wrong before now, I agreed with her one hundred percent.

It was after the premiere, on the way back to the hotel that things started to change.

Bella was wearing a long navy blue gown that dipped very low into her cleavage. Just enough that I could see more of her amazing breasts than she probably intended, or maybe she did…who knew?

My attraction to her that night was out of control and I'm not ashamed to say that I was the first to act on my feeling.

I reached out and ran my hand gently against her thigh.

I felt her shudder under my touch and I knew in that instant that she was fighting this as much as I had been.

I leaned over and ran my lips gently against her ear. "Do you want me Isabella?"

"Yes," she moaned as my hand moved further up her leg until it was almost to the one place I knew I wanted to touch the most.

Unfortunately, that was when the limo pulled up to the hotel and before I could even react she was gone.

I knew that in order to start something with this woman I was going to have to tread lightly, so I adjusted myself and quickly got of the limo, barely saying goodnight to the driver, before running inside to quickly take care of the issue in my pants.


	11. Chapter 10

**Last one for the night! Thanks for the love. You guys are amazing!**

* * *

It would be three more months before Isabella finally made the move that changed everything.

I'd had a late audition and Isabella had sweetly offered to make me dinner. She meant it as a congratulations on my Emmy nomination that we'd just learned of the night before.

I was touched and couldn't wait to get home.

However, the second I walked through the door I realized that dinner was not the way that Isabella planned to congratulate me.

I found her lying on my couch completely naked; looking better than any fantasy I could have dreamed of, waiting for me to come home.

We kissed and touched in ways I can never forget.

My clothes were quickly discarded and her hands gently playing me like a well-tuned instrument.

She seemed to know my body better than I and in return I tried to pleasure her in every way.

That night when I slid into her for the first time I knew there was no going back.

This woman was going to the end of me and all I could think was this was the way to go.


	12. Chapter 11

**Alright my dears here it is. The final chapters of my little ditty. Enjoy**

* * *

After that night things were VERY different.

Isabella and I became insatiable.

We were going at it anywhere we could.

Bathrooms at different charity benefits, limos after premieres, various hotel rooms, you name it and we were in it.

But as time went on I started to wonder what we were.

She wouldn't let me hold her hand or kiss her in public.

We weren't allowed to go out on dates like normal people would. And we were especially not allowed to talk to anyone else about what was going on with us.

I couldn't figure out what her game was.

Why the secrecy?

Was she ashamed of me?

Embarrassed?

I had no idea, but I was determined to find out.


	13. Chapter 12

**Enjoy**

* * *

Four months into the our affair, I finally decided that I'd had enough and asked her.

It was on that particular night I first realized that Isabella was an incredibly broken person.

She told me a story about her last boyfriend, she'd given him her whole heart.

They had been in a situation similar to ours and she had cherished him.

They were the talk of the town for months.

Magazines wanted to do cover stories on them, people were calling them the Hollywood 'it' couple.

But then he met someone else.

His new girl started out as a costar in a movie. A Movie Isabella was actually producing as well.

Isabella had seen the sparks fly between them, but had ignored it due to her own blinded love for her man.

She admitted she hadn't exactly been blindsided when she found them together one evening after the director had called it a night.

She said it was an incredible heartbreak that she didn't think she'd ever recover from.

That was until she met Jacob.


	14. Chapter 13

**Well hello jacob**

* * *

Jacob was a man I knew very little about.

Jasper had told me a few things about Isabella's loves after she told him of our sexual relationship.

He'd told me that Jacob was Isabella's rebound guy and that she'd never truly fallen for the man, but was attached to him none the less.

Jacob, however, was quite infatuated with Ms. Swan.

He would lavish her with gifts and trips to different places around the globe.

He wanted her to be his wife, to be the mother of his children.

But at that point in her life, all Isabella wanted from Jacob was sex.

She didn't want to risk being hurt again.

So she pushed and pushed until finally Jacob couldn't take it anymore.

He walked out of her life and into the arms of her stepsister, who had been secretly in love with Jacob since the day they'd accidently met months before.

Bella barely shed a tear after Jacob left, but everyone could see how deeply it affected her.

She started saying she was damaged and unlovable.

Her friends had no idea how to help her.

How to help her change herself back into the fun loving woman that she'd once been before all the heartbreak.

Then we met.

And from that day on she wanted me.


	15. Chapter 14

**She's got a past that shouldnt surprise any of you. **

* * *

After Isabella told me her past I understood why she was the way she was.

But I didn't accept it.

I begged her to let us try a relationship.

Something more than just sex.

She wouldn't have it.

She argued with me and yelled that I was ruining a good thing.

I confessed that I was falling in love with her and she screamed at me.

She screamed so hard I found myself cowering down to her just to get the yelling to stop.

When the yelling didn't work, she took to hitting me, begging me to not love her, to just want the fantastic sex we had. She wanted me to want her the same way that she wants me.

I pushed myself away from her and out of her home.

I was determined to get away from her.

That night I decided that we were through.

I went to my sister and confessed everything that had happened.

She was sympathetic, of course, but told me that I had to make things official.

I had to tell Isabella that I was finished with her.

I went back the next day and found the house a disaster zone.

Glass, books, pillows and other random things littered the floor of the home that had once been immaculate.

Isabella glared at me when I found her in the study; she had a drink in her hand even though it was eight in the morning.

We argued and I told her that I was done.

She told me that we'd never be through and I shook my head.

She kissed me with a passion I'd never felt from her before. I lost myself in her.

That was the first time I vowed just one more night.


	16. Chapter 15

**About five more after this. **

* * *

After that we sort of went through a pattern in our relationship.

We would fight, I would declare that this would the very last night, and in the morning things would be so good I'd end up staying.

It wasn't until I met Christina that I realized how fucked up things actually were.

Isabella was never going to change.

It didn't matter that I cared deeply for her.

Deeper than I'd ever cared for another woman in my entire existence.

It didn't matter that I would do just about damn near anything for that woman.

It didn't matter that I had vowed to treat her like a princess and never stop loving her.

She was too damaged and hurt to see that I was being honest and truthful.

So, when things started to change with Christina, I let them.

I let her guide me to her bed.

I let her position me at her entrance.

I let her push me forward with the heels of her feet.

I let her walls coax me into a blissful orgasm that left me weak and tired.

I let her take care of me in a way that Isabella had never done.

I knew that I shouldn't have.

And in the morning I did regret what I had done.

But I'd come to realize the truth about things with Isabella and I.

And it was time that I put an end to it.


	17. Chapter 16

**Time for Edward to man up.**

* * *

My shoulder stung, but not as badly as I thought it would.

Jasper and Emmett both agreed that it was nicely done and that Isabella would love it.

It didn't matter to me whether or not she loved it.

I was going to end things with her for good.

I'd made the mistake of only ending our personal relationship in the past, but keeping our professional one going.

However, it was through that professional relationship that the personal one always got back on track.

This time I was going to end things on all accounts.

I made it to her home in record time. It didn't surprise me that she waited, expectantly for me.

"How did you know?" I asked as she let me in.

"Jasper called." The door closed behind her and I watched as she moved across the room to the couch.

"I think we should talk," I whispered as she nodded.

"You want to end things, don't you?"

I nodded and she smiled.

"I always knew that you'd eventually come to your senses." She said as I watched her.

"Bella-" I started.

She gasped and stared at me.

"So, I'm Bella now," she whispered and I, once again, just nod.

Over the years she had always been Isabella.

I've only ever called her Bella when we're fighting.

Calling her Bella instead of Isabella is my way of saying that I'm through.


	18. Chapter 17

**I read the last part out loud as i wrote it. Helped me catch the emotion. **

* * *

She took a deep breath and smiled up at me.

"I didn't think it would hurt," she whispered.

I gasped and looked down at her.

"You didn't think it would hurt? Bella are you serious?"

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I almost wanted to take it all back.

"I do care about you Edward. More than I cared about anyone in a long time. But I can't give you what I know you want. I can't be what you need Edward."

I was on the ground in front of her in seconds.

"All I needed, all I've ever need from you was just you, Bella. It was all I ever wanted."

She looked down and sighed.

"You were only supposed to be a guy I guided to the light. I only wanted to give you the world, but instead I took for my own. I never should have done that."

"Bella if you hadn't, I would have," I said, as she looked up at me.

"You would have?" she asked.

"Of course. Fuck, Bella, I've wanted you since basically day one. I mean, do you even know how fucking sexy you are? And when you fucking bite that God damn lip?" I groaned as she giggled.

"But. Now you're leaving."

I nodded slowly to her and she nodded back.

"Bella I wish I could continue this, whatever is. But after what happened with Christina, as bad as it was that it happened, it did wake me up. It made me realize that what we're doing is right for me. If I can't have you one hundred percent then I don't want this at all." I glanced away from her, I couldn't look her in the eyes right this moment.

"I told you not to fall in love with me." She offered honestly.

"And I told you to trust me. We both didn't listen." I countered.

Tears were pouring from her eyes as she shrugged.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Edward."

My heart clenched at her words because I knew that I felt the exact same way.

She pulled me close to her and I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"I'll never stop loving you." I whispered as she cried.

"I wish I could love you back. Edward."

I pulled back and smiled at her.

"I wish you could too, Bella. I really wish you could."


	19. Chapter 18

**Still with me? This is technically the last true chapter. Two Epilogues are coming up. **

* * *

I bolted out Bella's house after that, afraid that my one more night streak would continue if I stayed.

I felt lighter as I stepped out of her door, but at the same time my heart felts heavier.

I knew that what I had done was the best for both of us.

Maybe now Bella would have a chance to heal and start the life I knew in her heart she desperately wanted.

As for me I had plans of my own.

I had ideas and goals that I hoped to accomplish, things that I' had held back on in hopes that Bella would finally open her eyes to what she truly wanted.

But now I knew that was not going to happen this time.

So, I could move on…and I knew just the person to help me accomplish these goals.


	20. Chapter 19

**This is Bella's POV epilogue. Enjoy**

* * *

**BPOV:**

Epilogue:

It had been five years since the only man I ever loved walked out of my life.

Five years since I found him in bed with a woman who was supposed to be my friend.

The pain from the loss of James had been something I had to live with day after day after day.

It was something that I had never truly recovered from.

Not even the brief six months I spent with Jacob could distract me from the hurt that James had inflicted on me.

I knew that the way I handled it was not healthy.

Not even the slightest.

But I didn't care.

I didn't know how to handle it.

So, when Edward came into my life, I simply wasn't prepared.

Perhaps, if I had dealt with the pain and gotten the help I needed before I met him, then I could have acted on my feelings.

But I would never know now.

It wasn't until he walked out of my life that I finally got that help I knew I so desperately needed.

And it was through Dr. Kate Lee's help that I realized how much I'd grown to care for Edward.

How much he had actually affected my life.

Dr. Lee helped me realize that even though I wasn't totally in love with Edward, I had cared deeply for him that still held true even now, long after he was gone.

She even praised him for being able to cut all ties to me because, apparently, it was something I never would have been able to do.

In a way, I was grateful to him too.

But now it had been five years since he walked out of my life and I've changed.

I'm more open with those around me and I've even dated a little.

Nothing too serious, just a little relationship here and there.

I was now friends with Alice, Edward's sister who just so happened to also be Jasper's wife.

She told me she use to hate me for the way I treated her brother.

I don't blame her, back then I wasn't a nice person at all.

Glad to know she thinks I'm different now.

I know she waits for me to ask how he is or what he's doing.

But I don't think it'd be fair to either of us to open that door again.

I'll always regret my actions and words toward Edward at my darker moments.

I never realized how mean and hurtful I could truly be, especially to someone who was only wanted to love me.

There were days when I want to tell him that.

Maybe write it all down in a letter or run into him in a coffee shop and spill my guts.

But I never act on that urge; it wouldn't be fair to him, so I kept it inside.

He has a life somewhere else now.

I had only heard whispers about him, but it was those whispers that made me proud of him.

Proud of the man I once knew and proud of the man he had become.

Maybe someday we would meet again.

And maybe I would finally be able to tell him all things I was never able to say before.

Who knows?

But if that day came I knew I would be ready, I just hoped that he was too.


	21. Chapter 20

**Last one my dolls. **

* * *

EPOV:

Epilogue:

Leaving the Hollywood scene was the best thing I'd ever done.

It took me away from everything I'd known for the last three years, but it was just the thing I needed.

It was during my break from Hollywood that I found I had a different talent.

A talent with words that I never really embraced before.

And it was through my mother's gentle, but firm guidance that I was able to realize a new dream.

A dream that was born from a broken heart and fresh start.

I was able to complete my first novel.

A novel about her.

About the woman I'd loved and lost.

My sister said it was amazing and that it was something I should cherish.

Critics compared it to the likes of Nicholas Sparks and I was truly honored.

I'd stared in one his novel to film adaptations' in the past and couldn't believe something I'd written was on par with something he'd done.

My novel was the start of a new career for me.

After the first came two more rather quickly.

The two were direct sequels of the first.

The first sequel was done in the woman's perspective.

I'd tried to climb into Bella's head, even went so far as to seek guidance from a professional in order to capture the woman I'd once loved.

The second had been sort of a wishful thinking book.

It was a tale of how they'd met again and come together finally.

It was my happy ending from that time and a book about everything I'd wanted to happen that day.

These two were also best sellers quickly and I was grateful.

Once I started to work on my novels, I completely left the acting world.

I didn't see the point anymore. No to mention the fact that I wanted to avoid her and she lived in that sort of world.

Everyone from my mother to my therapist thought this was a great idea and before I knew I was moving away from LA and back to Seattle.

I knew that this was the final nail the coffin that was my relationship with Bella, but I was fine with it.

Though part of me hoped that someday we would meet again.

Maybe I'd run into her at bookstore or a coffee shop, I hoped that someday it would happen, because there were things I still needed say.

Words I hadn't been able to expressed that day.

And I knew that when that day came, I would be ready.

I just hoped that she was as well.

* * *

**That's it. But dont worry. There is a sequel. I'm hoping that I'm able to be in the December Wars but if not I will be posting the sequel sometime around that time.  
**

**I want to thank all the girls for their support this weekend. I havent read all of your stories but I'm hoping to catch up this week. So far loving what i've seen. You gals are amazing!  
**

**Much thanks to bnjwl for her support and guidance through this. You have no idea what a life saver you have been. Just thanks so damn much!  
**

**And to you who have been reading and reviewing. Thanks for tuning in a supporting me. You have no idea what it's meant to me.  
**


End file.
